There is a crucial need for veterinarians with research training to participate in academic as well as corporate based research in the fields of animal and human health. Veterinarians trained in this century need to acquire the scientific skills and technical training together with the conceptual framework to participate both as independent researchers and collaborators to meet the projected national research needs in the biomedical sciences. The objective of the proposed training described here is to provide bright, and highly-motivated veterinary students with a one year, in-depth research experience in a productive and active research setting. Training will involve the use of animal models to develop skills at hypothesis-based, biomedical research. Over a five year period, our aim is to train ten students (2/year). Applicants will be actively recruited from incoming and existing veterinary classes at Tufts Cummings School of Veterinary Medicine with an effort to insure minority student participation. Participants receive 12 months of consecutive research training following completion of their second year of veterinary school. The training is integrated into a Master of Science degree program (D.V.M./M.S.) specifically designed for trainees in this program. This degree program includes limited course work and complementary seminars. Program faculty consists of 12 NIH supported faculty members from both our basic and clinical departments. Using animal models that include pigs, horses, sheep, goats, cats, dogs, rats and mice, program faculty will provide intensive laboratory training in the research areas of infectious diseases, reproductive biology, digestive diseases, neuroscience and behavior, nutrition, and respiratory physiology. The training program and the promotion of veterinary student research are strongly supported by the Dean of Tufts Cummings School of Veterinary Medicine, the Associate Dean for Research and the faculty. Our long-term objective is to make this research training experience an effective launching pad for career involvement in biomedical research for Tufts' graduates. The success of the program will be evaluated by determining the number and quality of trainees that integrate health science research into their professional careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Not provided.